


Strawberry Jam

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic, Aromantic Dean Winchester, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Asexual Character, Asexuality, Blow Jobs, Curtain Fic, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Dean, Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Aaron will never regret asking Dean out that day, because he fits in like the missing puzzle piece.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com) (which is being run by the very awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com)), and this fic is for the Aaron Dean Castiel square.

"C'mere," Aaron says, and Cas happily slides over on the couch, snuggling up to Aaron.

There's a documentary playing on the TV that Aaron's not really interested in, but Cas likes them, and Aaron really likes cuddling with Cas, so the documentary is a small price to pay for running his fingers through Cas' hair, nuzzling at his cheek, and making Cas blush with a light kiss on the side of Cas' face.

It's Saturday afternoon, and Dean will be home any minute. He's supposed to bring dinner. It's Aaron's turn to pick what they get, and he asked for a bunch of stuff from a little bistro on the corner. Dean had smirked when Aaron told him, because Dean knew exactly why Aaron wanted food from the bistro.

"Do you want to watch something else?" Cas asks, because he knows Aaron's not all that thrilled over documentaries, and when Dean gets home he'll whine about it too.

"Nah, we'll switch it when we start eating," Aaron says, grabbing Cas' left leg and hefting it up onto his lap.

Cas smiles, wriggling on the couch until he's comfortable in the new position, Aaron's hands smoothing over the bare skin of his thigh, his boxers having ridden up. Cas is comfortable enough, trust Aaron and Dean enough that he doesn't pull away anymore when they touch him like this. He knows it's not going anywhere. That he can just enjoy himself.

Aaron wraps his right arm around Cas' shoulders and plants a soft kiss on the top of Cas' head. He smiles when Cas sighs happily, draping his left arm over Aaron's lap and letting the tips of his fingers graze over Aaron's jeans-clad leg. Aaron's cock takes interest in his boyfriend being so close, but Cas is well aware body parts react to physical stimulation, and it doesn't have to mean anything, so he ignores the growing bulge in Aaron's jeans.

"Food!" Dean announces as he walks in the front door and heads for the kitchen. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Beer," both Aaron and Cas reply.

"Comin' right up," Dean says, cheerful because his work week is over and he gets to spend time with his boyfriends.

Cas picks up the remote control and searches for something they can all agree on. They all like comedies and action movies and horror movies, so it's not hard to find something. He starts the movie up just as Dean walks in, bare feet and only his sleep pants on, ready to start his weekend.

Dean hands them each a plate and a beer, then plops down on the couch to Cas' right, sandwiching Cas between them. Cas wriggles around again so he's leaning against Dean's side, his leg still draped over Aaron's lap.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Dean asks before pressing a kiss to Cas' shoulder, then shoving the sandwich in his face, taking a big bite.

Aaron notices the paper bag Dean leaves on the coffee table, but Cas isn't really paying attention, and that makes Aaron even more excited. Cas won't see it coming, and the look of surprise on Cas' face always thrills him.

"I fixed the washing machine," Cas says with a mouthful of food, some action scene already playing on the TV.

"Awesome," Dean says, then takes a sip of beer. "I'm sick of dragging all our stuff down to the corner. Thanks, Cas."

"He also fixed the sink," Aaron says.

"Dude, you are awesome," Dean says, nudging Cas playfully before laying a wet, loud kiss on the side of his face.

Cas chuckles. "Yes, I am."

Aaron pulls a pickle out of his sandwich and holds it to Cas' lips, grinning when Cas eagerly takes it from him, his lips closing around Aaron's fingers as he moans. "I didn't get much done today," he says. "But I did get enough sleep to make up for the last few nights of pulling double shifts and the fact that you won't let me fall asleep for at least an hour after I get home at night."

Dean snorts. "Sure, blame it on me," he says, and even though Aaron can't see his face, he knows Dean's rolling his eyes. "I'm glad you got rested up, because that same asshole that wouldn't let you get your beauty sleep is going to keep you up for at least twice that long tonight."

Aaron doesn't know what, if anything, Dean has planned, but he's up for whatever it is. His lack of sleep wasn't completely Dean's fault even if Dean was involved in the very vigorous sex.

"Shhh, guys, this is the best part," Cas says.

They continue eating their sandwiches while the teenager accidentally throws himself into the wood chipper and poor Tucker tries to pull him out before running back to the cabin, freaked out that kids are throwing themselves into wood chippers, Cas giggling his way through the scene because it really is the best.

When the credits roll, Aaron shuts the TV off, and Cas turns to look at him, frowning. "No more movies? It's only six o'clock."

Their wrappers and empty beer bottles are on the coffee table, but Dean clears them away so Cas doesn't get distracted by the mess. He hates when the house is messy, so they accommodate him like they all do for each other.

"No more movies," Aaron says. We've got dessert."

Cas smiles. "Ooh, did you get those pastries with the real, home-made jam in them?" he asks, looking up at Dean.

Aaron turns on the couch, tucking his right leg up under him so he can face Cas, and Dean mirrors his position. Cas doesn't ask them why. He knows they love the way he thoroughly enjoys the treats from the bistro.

"Strawberry or cherry first?" Dean asks.

"Strawberry," Cas says, then licks his lips.

Dean pulls out a pastry the size of his hand. It's fluffy and gooey and there's icing all over the thing, and Aaron wonders if maybe they should've put a sheet down on the couch before they started, but as Dean breaks off a piece of the pastry, making sure there's strawberry jam on it before he holds it up to Cas' lips, Aaron realizes he doesn't care if they have to buy a whole new couch as long as Cas is happy.

Cas wraps his lips around Dean's fingers, eyes fluttering closed and a moan coming from his throat that has Aaron's jeans feeling way too tight in a matter of seconds. Cas sucks on Dean's fingers for a moment before pulling back.

"They were fresh when you picked them up," Cas says instead of asks.

"Ordered 'em this morning," Dean says as he swipes a finger through the jam and paints a stripe of it over Aaron's cheek.

Aaron chuckles, then shivers as Cas pulls him close and licks the jam away, kissing him before he lets go of him. Cas breaks a piece off, then pushes it into Aaron's mouth so he can have a taste before doing the same for Dean. 

Dean swipes some icing over Cas' nose just as Aaron dabs some jam on Cas' chin, and each of them lick their treats away, Cas squirming happily beneath them.

"I should've worn loose pants like you did, Dean," Aaron says, shifting to try and relieve the pressure.

"Take them off," Cas says, frowning like he isn't really sure why Aaron hasn't taken them off already.

Aaron leaves Dean and Cas to continue eating pastries off one another while he stands up and strips out of the rest of his clothing before he drops back onto the couch again, hard and leaking. He turns his body enough that he won't leak precome on Cas, because Cas doesn't like that, and licks icing off Cas' clavicle.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean asks between kisses.

Cas turns to Aaron. "Are you cleaned out?"

Aaron nods. "Just before I sat down with you on the couch."

"Eat the jam out of him," Cas says, "then use it as lube."

Dean doesn't hesitate to slide off the couch and move the coffee table out a little. "Ass up. C'mon."

Aaron smiles as he slides off the couch and stretches out over the edge of the coffee table, wrapping his hands around the far edge and spreading his knees, chest flat on the surface. The table is in the perfect position for Cas to be able to watch, and Aaron gasps as Dean shoves a jam-slick finger up his ass.

Cas grabs the paper bag and pulls out the cherry pastry before settling back to watch, taking a bite and moaning loudly.

Dean scoops out the last of the strawberry jam and pushes it into Aaron's hole, then reaches around and pushes the pastry into Aaron's mouth. Aaron tilts his ass up, closing his eyes as Dean spreads his ass cheeks and licks over his hole.

Cas doesn't like to come. Doesn't like to fuck or be fucked. Doesn't even like touching or being touched sexually. But he likes watching. He likes being a part of their happy threesome. Likes giving the orders.

Aaron whimpers as Dean sucks on his hole, tongue poking inside to get more of the jam. Dean can go for a long time, and Aaron settles in, letting Dean push him this way and that, sucking and nibbling and licking over his hole until Cas finally stops them.

"Here," Cas says, holding out the last of the cherry pastry.

It's messy and sticky, and it's not very good for lube, but they weren't planning on fucking for along time anyway. That's for later, when they're on a bed and can take their time. Now they just want to get off and give Cas a show.

Aaron spreads his legs again when Dean pushes more jam in, and just as Cas says "now" Dean pushes his cock in, sinking in slowly until he bottoms out, the gooey sticky mess between them making it even better because it's dirty.

"Ready, Cas?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Cas says around his fingers as he sucks them clean.

Dean starts fucking, and Aaron's jaw drops open, the jam already more sticky than slick, but it feels good, and Cas is watching them and Aaron loves being watched and Dean loves performing and it's perfect how they fit together, like it was meant to be.

Aaron wonders, yet again, what he did to deserve his boyfriends. Is so happy he took the initiative and asked Dean out all those years ago. He'd been so nervous, because Dean was really hot, and hot guys usually turned him down because he was more geeky than classically handsome, but Dean had blushed and stuttered and nearly knocked over a table, turning Aaron down, but only that first time and only because Cas had been there, and Dean didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Ah, fuck yeah," Aaron moans, pushing back to get more.

Aaron had seen the way Cas had looked at him. Cas wanted him too, but in a completely different way, and even though Aaron hadn't understood it at the time, he couldn't imagine his life without Dean and Cas in it anymore.

"Dirty boy," Dean says, voice low, teasing because yeah, okay, so Aaron has a fetish.

Dean liked sex. He liked it a lot, but he went without for Cas, even though Cas didn't want that. At the time it was causing problems, because Cas kept pushing Dean to find someone else, but Dean wasn't a cheater, whether Cas was telling him to do it or not, and Aaron was the perfect solution.

"Do you want me to let him come tonight, Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas thought about it a moment, then nodded. "Yes. But not on the carpet. That was hard to clean last time."

Aaron couldn't stop himself from chuckling, at least until Dean slammed into him, then wrapped his hand around Aaron's cock.

"Dean! Dean, I'm not gonna last long if you don't get your hand off my dick," Aaron warned.

What Dean lacked in the romance department, Aaron made up for. Aaron was the missing piece of the puzzle, making it possible for everybody to get what they wanted while not going without.

Cas sat forward and huffed. "Dean, I don't want to clean the carpet again."

Dean chuckled, low and dirty, and Aaron whimpered, trying to hold his orgasm in, but it only made things worse. He was going to come. Couldn't stop it.

"Hey!" Aaron yelped as Dean pulled out and flipped Aaron onto his back, legs up in the air as Dean sucked on his cock. "Oh! Oh, Dean! Dean!"

Dean held onto his legs, letting Aaron buck up into his mouth, coming down his throat as something warm dripped out of his ass. It wasn't until Dean let go of him and he relaxed against the table that he remembered the cherry jam, but then Dean was pushing his cock back inside Aaron's hole, just pushing as deep as he could because the jam was too sticky to risk fucking in and out, and he came inside, fingers tight on Aaron's hips as he grunted.

"I'll clean it up, Cas," Dean said, finally pulling out of Aaron's hole.

Aaron tried to clench down, but it was no use. Come and jam leaked all over the rug. "Sorry, Cas."

Dean looked down between Aaron's legs. "Uhm, how about I pay for a new rug?" he asked, chuckling. "We needed a new one anyway, right, Cas?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so. Now come kiss me."

Aaron and Dean pulled him down onto the floor covering his body and face in kisses as Cas giggled and kissed them back.


End file.
